


Radiant Under Moonlight

by LittleAprilFlowers



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Post-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: A reward well-earned after earth-shattering events. Two lovers find comfort after nightfall.Written as a prompt asking for post-canon fluff between Finnegan and the Hunter. This was a lot of fun to write - enjoy!
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Original Character(s), Finnegan Kazimir/Original Female Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Radiant Under Moonlight

No experienced Hunter in their right mind would wander willingly into the lair of a clan of vampires. It defied everything that Jenna had been taught, and any sane person would surely steer clear of a nest of blood-sucking monsters. Nothing good could possibly come from entering the deep dark tunnels they inhabited under Lunaris, where any vampire could be hiding in the shadows waiting for the opportune moment to strike…

Jenna opened her eyes in the bed in the centre of the Catacombs, wrapped in the arms of the clan leader himself. Finn was awake - he never slept, despite owning a frankly decadent bed - and he smoothed his hands through her unruly head of hair as she stirred against his chest, stifling a yawn into the back of her hand.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” he crooned into her ear, his breath cool but soothing against her sleep-warmed skin.

“Is it morning?” she asked.

“Well, almost. Just gone midnight.”

Being in love with a creature of the night had ruined her sleep pattern. It was true that most Hunters eventually succumbed to the inescapable fact that daytime was reserved for ordinary people to live out their ordinary lives. In contrast those like her were doomed to only know the moon and the stars and the strange beings that walked beneath them. But turning over to the night meant more time to spend with Finn, and of late it did not seem to be quite so dreadful a trade to make, offering up her chance for life in the sun for more time with the man she loved. She had gone about her duties during the day supporting August and Piper and her other colleagues, still repairing what Harry and his superiors had wrought upon the organisation. And as the sun had set, she’d met Finn at the entrance to the Catacombs nearest to headquarters, and she had fallen asleep after a few glasses of wine and a lot of heated kissing tangled in the sheets within the privacy of his chamber.

Before Jenna could ask for them, Finn had reached over to the bedside table without relinquishing his hold on her and handed over her glasses. She sat up and slipped them on before turning over to face him, his iron prosthetic still draped over her waist. She realised the branching patterns of magic engraved into the metal had been thrumming in time with her resting heartbeat.

“There you are.” he murmured, sitting up with her and leaning in to kiss her before she had even settled beside him again. The press of his lips to hers was chaste at first, but his hunger was apparent as curious metal fingers crept up her side to her bare stomach. She had fallen asleep naked, warmed by the luxurious silken spread even with Finn’s cool body against her back.

Jenna hissed. “Your hands are cold.”

“Is that surprising? I really would’ve thought you had noticed that by now.” Finn replied, and the grin plastered across his face was so smug and sharp that she wanted nothing more than to kiss it right off his handsome face. “I shall have to find somewhere warm enough to heat them up.”

“No!” she exclaimed, pushing his playful touch away, but Finn saw that she was just barely holding in a peal of laughter from it. Sometimes it felt as if he existed purely for that joyous sound whenever he heard it, just the same as he measured time’s passing by the strong rhythm of Jenna’s heart in her chest. It was a sound he could listen to for the rest of eternity if she allowed it. Especially when it quickened just for him.

He relented and instead nuzzled his face into her neck, pressing his body flush to her side and breathing in the scent of her that he knew so well by now. Jenna stilled under Finn as he pressed a kiss to the faint thud of her pulse - it beat a little faster, the slip of his cool lips against the skin making her shudder but not just from the drop in temperature; there was a bruise there at the junction between Jenna’s throat and her shoulder. Finn fixated on the mark, eager to replenish it and himself with the unique taste of her life on his tongue.

“May I?” he asked, his voice breathy and low over her collarbone as his leg hooked over hers, the gravelly undertone of his hunger brushing over every syllable. He sounded smooth and mellow like whiskey, a vast contrast to his grave-cold body. The sound matched only the amber glow of his eyes that slowly opened and fixated on Jenna’s face as he lifted his head from her chest. His fangs glinted pearly white in the candlelight. He didn’t need to feed, as he had done so before the night before when two of them had cuddled up together for a few hours, but it was clear that he very much wanted to. Before now he had described to her just how addicting she was - like the finest ambrosia of the gods mixed with fruity red wine and coiling woodsmoke, he had told her, whilst licking the taste from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

Jenna swallowed, her heart beating faster still. All her natural instincts as a Hunter conflicted with those she had come to associate with Finn - whilst one half of her mind begged her to run or to fight, the other leaned into this experience, remembering how unimaginable it has been for Finn to feed from her in the past since the very first time. This act was not always a sexual one between them, though that didn’t mean it never was. Finn ensured that practically anything he did, even the most menial tasks such as holding a door open or replacing a book to its place on the shelf, was distracting in all the right ways. And giving yourself over to someone so completely, literally with your life in their hands and in their sharp-toothed mouth, was always going to be something intimate. It required the kind of trust that Jenna had struggled in the past to find for anyone else before, even having seen Finn at his most monstrous. He had only ever slipped that far when protecting her, and that in itself cemented how easily she could give herself to him like this.  
She found herself nodding her consent, lacking the air in her lungs to speak it for a moment as she took his hand and squeezed it.

“You don’t have to ask.” she managed, already keening into him encouragingly. Surely her desire for him to feed from her was loud enough in the thoughts which she knew he could hear; a litany of his name tumbling over and over among insistences of yes and please, her mind unable to think of anything else? 

Finn chuckled into her skin, his tongue darting out over her pulse at the movement. “I still like to - I would never take anything that you wouldn’t give to me willingly, my darling.”  
The words feel warmer to hear than Finn ever would have been to touch. Jenna pressed insistently closer, tilting her head to grant him better access to the thud of her pulse at her throat.

“I want to hear you say it.” he says, just as he did the first time, and as he has every time since. Having her spoken consent and having Jenna actually ask him to do it were two different things entirely.

Jenna found herself laughing, the sound soft and airy where she had been holding her breath in anticipation.

“Maybe I would like you to ask, this time.” she insisted, in that teasing tone that thrilled them both so much.

Finn made a sound akin to a low growl. To anyone else it might signal frustration or anger, but Jenna knew well enough by now that it was a noise of sheer delight. These games they played always gave him a thrill like no other. Jenna knew all the ways to make him wild and his amber eyes glinted with the dangerous promise of more to come.

“Please, Jenna, my love. Tell me what you want me to do.” he replied, pressing more insistent kisses to the bruised patch of skin at her throat. Her pulse hammered so loudly in her own ears that it would be impossible for Finn not to feel it even if his own senses weren’t as keen.

Jenna turned to meet his eyes again. “I want you to bite me, Finn. Please.”

Overcome with how earnestly she asked, he rose from his ministrations at her neck to kiss her with a fervour close to desperation, his body fitting perfectly between her open legs as he centred on her mouth. His entire body ached for her, a feeling only so acute when they were apart, and when they were pressed as closely as this. In her presence it was tolerable, but in having her pressed skin-to-skin and in not having her at all it sometimes felt like the mind-engulfing need that overcame him would drive him mad.

Finn trailed his mouth down from Jenna’s lips, back to her throat. Her pulse beat so thunderously in anticipation that he almost felt like his own unbeating heart would be compelled to dance along with it, so captivating the rhythm that he might be thralled to serve it eternally.

And then he bit down. The world swayed on its axis for a moment as his fangs pushed deep into her skin, puncturing her soft flesh with little resistance, and Jenna thought not for the first time about how utterly earth-shattering it felt to be so at his mercy. She loved him with every fibre of her being, her mind racing through all these feelings, and Finn hummed as his senses were flooded with her taste and her scent and her adoration of him streaming from her consciousness to his. He held her as her body urged to be closer still to his, and drank with a practised ease that sent pleasant little shocks through her at every drag of his tongue over the puncture wounds of her throat.

“Finn.” she whined, a euphoric grin breaking out across her face as he pressed her into the bed, his hips between her legs and his bare chest atop of her. Everything in that moment was him.

And as soon as it started it was over. Finn withdrew gently, an apologetic swipe of his tongue over the marks at her neck where he had bitten. His hands smoothed down her arms as a trail of kisses were left along Jenna’s collarbones.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, noting how her eyes were a little glazed over.

She nodded, the motion slow but assured. “A bit lightheaded. It will pass. Come here.”

Her hands scrabbled at his shoulders and he could hardly resist her. In an instant they were kissing again, the copper tang of her own blood tainting Jenna’s mouth as Finn murmured sweet nothings against her lips. 

“Do you need to rest again? Or I can get you a drink?” Finn asked as he drew away. He lifted a hand to tuck away errant strands of her hair, and instantly it was hard to picture the vampire feeding from her essence when he fussed so gently over her.

Jenna laughed. She was touched but taken aback by his concern - he always doted on her after he fed, but there was something different in his gaze now as he took in her face and the way her body slumped on the bed. 

“Is something wrong?” she asked, sitting up straight as best she could while a hazy lethargy still clung to her limbs. Usually after time had passed she found her senses sharpened, but that took a while. This drowsy feeling was normal; Finn’s reaction was not.

However he shook his head and chuckled. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just… You deserve to be taken care of, you know. I’m almost offended that you seem surprised by me fussing over you like this.”

“I am a little surprised.” she replied, with a careful shrug of her shoulders as not to break the clotting of the bite marks at her throat. “You’re acting like I have something to worry about.”

“Hardly. You’re no delicate flower. I’m the one that should be worried about you hurting me, Lieutenant General.” Finn chuckled, pushing himself up to stand, his trousers sitting at a devastatingly low ride at his angular hips. They suited him like a second skin. It was difficult to look away with the heady delight running through Jenna’s head, but she managed to draw up the resistance to do it - not before her tongue had darted out across her lips. Finn had seen her and huffed at the sight, tipping his hips just so.

“Like what you see?”

“Always.” she murmured with an approving nod, and then grinned when their eyes met, “But I think I’m going to make you wait.”

“For what? I’ve had more than my fair fill of you, love.” he said with as careless a shrug as he could commit to. Even then it was not his most convincing work. “Besides, I have plans for you and I, if you will indulge me.”

Jenna tipped her head. “Is that so?”

He nodded and stooped to retrieve her clothes where they had been hurriedly abandoned on the floor a few hours prior. Folding them carefully before handing them to her - as pointless as the task was - Finn settled on the edge of the bed again and ran a hand through his ebony curls.

“You’re leaving me in mystery.” Jenna probed as she unfolded and smoothed out her shirt. “Can I at least have a hint?”

Finn smiled, soft and secretive. “We’re going for a walk.”

***

Their destination, once Jenna was dressed and decent enough to be out in the chill of the night, was the beach on the edge of town. The moon hung over them and illuminated much of the way - unnecessary with a Hunter and a vampire navigating through the dark, beautiful as it was regardless. Vast starry skies hung above them, stretching on as far as the eye might perceive, and not a single cloud interrupted the infinite black. White sand stretched around the shore as it curved along the horizon, broken up only by rock formations and the odd shallow pools of water that glistened just the same as the vast ocean stretching beyond as a mirror for the sky.

It had been beautiful out on the sands on the night of the Lunar Festival, Jenna noted, in the short time before the fireworks had begun. It was the same this time, though quieter and calmer than the last, feeling more intimate a setting while the town slumbered safely past the docks. Finn had almost kissed her then, before everything went to shit - he had done so hundreds, thousands of times since. Yet each one felt as thrilling as the first. She hoped that wouldn’t change any time soon.

Finn took her hands as they neared the water’s edge. A few steps further and they would straddle the shoreline, but he didn’t seem to want to get her feet wet and kept her at a safe distance from the sea.

“You look radiant under moonlight. Have I ever told you that?” he asked, his smile small but his eyes bursting with a bright adoration of her.

Jenna ducked her head. “You might have mentioned it, once or twice. Flatterer.”

“Flattery implies I don’t mean it. I wouldn’t lie to you. Why would I have to, when you are the wonderful way you are?” he insisted softly, and he brought one of her hands to his lips to kiss it, the cool metal of his piercing almost indistinguishable from that of his skin. “I have seen many things in my nearly seven hundred or so years on this earth, and not one of them compares to you.”

Despite the chill of the ocean wind sweeping along the beach, Jenna’s cheeks were flushed a warm pink. “You don’t mean that.”

Finn nodded, and stooped to kiss her forehead this time, unable to resist the sheer vitality that radiated from her. “I do. Every word, and I will mean it always.”

“Why did you bring me out here, Finn?” Jenna insisted, keen to change the subject, though her lips curled up into an indulgent smile at his earnest praise.

“To tell you that I love you.” he replied with a shrug, as if it were the most simple and evident thing in the universe. “To tell you that I’ve never felt this way about anyone in the passing of centuries I have seen, and that I would not trade you for the rest of time. I want to stay here in this moment with you forever, Jenna. If you’ll have me.”

Jenna met his gaze then, fierce amber burning into her with a dedication as unflinching as it had been a year ago. Finn had laughed with her, fought beside her, and stood as her staunchest ally as everything she had ever known crumbled down to ash before her. He had tasted her blood and known her body with the gentlest touch and the fiercest passion in equal measure. In him, Jenna had learned that those she was trained to hunt without mercy were in fact capable of wonderful things despite the most awful origins. Finn was kind, artistic, honest, charming, and ultimately good.

“Of course I’ll have you.” she replied, her voice a whisper much like the tide that broke on the shore so close to them. Her admittance carried that same relieving rush, and the words that followed only built on the feeling as it rose from her heart to her lips. “I love you too, Finn.”

He leaned down to kiss her with a smile bright enough to rival the sun he could no longer see, and with the stars and the moon as their only witnesses, Finn and Jenna made an oath that even eternity could not sever.


End file.
